


Moonlit Reverie

by Andromicat



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Contemplation, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pining, Slight fluff, actual serious fanfic for once, enjoy i guess, kinda soft, literally just will simping for a thousand words straight, not angst for once, overly edited, soft, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromicat/pseuds/Andromicat
Summary: She is,his heart whispered to him, betraying him, and he tried to force the fluttering feeling in his chest away with a fierce shove, but it only grew to a spreading warmth, sowelcoming, why wasn’t he welcoming it, he should be. She’s beautiful, and youknowit. You should embrace it. Let her beauty envelop your undeserving soul in its warmth—No. Nononono.Kym Ladell was many things: watermelon-obsessed, disturbingly chaotic, apain in the ass,but she wasmost definitely not—oh. Maybe she was.Maybe she was, he realized.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Moonlit Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, some soft slightly fluffy content? I cannot fluff.  
> This is set whenever in PH you imagine it to be set, I guess, since who knows what’s going on in Kym and Will’s heads every day? They’re probably been pining for each other since day one—  
> Thanks to my friends [GingerBeer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBeer42), pawketti, and Crack for beta-ing this!

She lay sprawled across her office desk in a peaceful slumber, her pen still lightly clutched in her left hand, although her paperwork lay scattered and forgotten before her. Strands of cerulean hair fell across her face, illuminated in soft moonlight, so quiet, so _still_. A lovely portrait of a maiden bathed in the gentle glow of the moon.

 _I’ll let her sleep_ , Will had decided when he’d seen Kym asleep on her desk that evening. _She worked hard today_ for once _, she deserves it. And I’ll walk her home when she wakes up._ Only out of his duty as a lieutenant to ensure the safety of his squad, of course. No other reason. Absolutely none at all.

But that was hours ago. The clock was slowly ticking toward midnight now, the moon risen high in the starry sky, and the gentle lull of sleep seemed more and more welcoming to him as the moments fluttered by.

He wasn’t tired of _her,_ though; no, definitely not. If sleep was truly as unnecessary as Lauren seemed to assume it was, if he could keep his eyes open for days without feeling the slightest hint of fatigue, he would gladly stay and watch her for hours, _days_ on end. She just looked so _beautiful_ like this. 

No, she didn’t just look beautiful _like this._ She looked beautiful wherever, _whenever_ —and when she smiled, when she laughed, _oh, when she laughed—_

 _What am I—_ what? He shook his head violently, averting his eyes from the sleeping angel— _no,_ his sergeant. What was he thinking? That was _wrong_. Kym Ladell was _not_ , was most _definitely_ not _—_

 _She is_ , his heart whispered to him, betraying him, and he tried to force the fluttering feeling in his chest away with a fierce shove, but it only grew to a spreading warmth, so _welcoming, why wasn’t he welcoming it, he should be. She’s beautiful, and you_ know _it. You should embrace it. Let her beauty envelop your undeserving soul in its warmth—_

 _No. Nononono._ Kym Ladell was many things: watermelon-obsessed, disturbingly chaotic, a _pain in the ass_ , but she was _most definitely not_ —oh. Maybe she was.

Maybe she was, he realized. 

Her lively golden-brown eyes that shone like twin flames in cold winter, yet their infinite warmth grew _so much more, impossibly more_ when she smiled. 

The graceful elegance that wove through the way she carried herself. Messy sapphire-blue hair, a rumpled uniform, a carelessly thrown-on jacket, the most _ridiculous_ attitude he had ever known and been forced to tolerate, yet she still exuded such otherworldly _grace_. 

The lingering intensity of her gaze when she grew serious (for once), when the glowing flames in her eyes flickered and intensified, illuminating, intelligent, _powerful,_ whispering: _I know more than I’m letting on._

Really, what part of her _wasn’t_ beautiful?

Even if they only saw her for a fleeting moment, a flash of sapphire among a crowd or the gleam of golden eyes in a distant window, that glimpse made it impossible to deny, impossible to ignore. Who _wouldn’t_ think she was beautiful? Captivating _? Breathtaking?_ That she deserved the _world—_

He could try to deny it all he wanted, but he knew was _gone._ He was _so, so far gone._ He was _so_ in lov—

So _lost_ in her eyes, her beauty, her spirit, _everything—_

Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to be so _lovely_? Why did she have to capture his heart in such a way when hating her, ignoring her would be so much simpler? Damn, this was unfair. What she did to him was unfair. _She_ was unfair. 

Unfairly, illegally, immeasurably _beautiful._ Immeasurably _perfect._

Quiet rustling broke the silence, and Will’s rapidly tumbling thoughts came to an abrupt halt, his mind stilling to an uneasy wavering as his gaze shifted to his sleeping companion. 

Kym shifted, mumbling something in her sleep, and the pen, entrapped in her loose grip, teetered in her grasp. It wobbled for a moment, metal tip glinting in the moonlight, and with a faint _clink,_ it fell, rolling onto her desk, then—

 _Clink._ Metal against stone. The pen struck the tiled floor, and Will nearly jumped, startled. Kym, too, jolted in her sleep, shifting again at the sudden sound, her eyelids fluttering.

She stilled again for a moment, a beautiful moment suspended in time, _oh, look at her._ The image of the moonlit angel, ethereal, alight in the quiet midnight.

She stirred, her eyes blinking open. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she shot a weary glance at the clock, then turned, her eyes widening in alarm and recognition at the sight of her lieutenant sitting there, the exact same place where he’d been hours ago.

“Will?” Her voice—oh, _why did her voice have to be so lovely?_ Like all her beauty and grace had taken wing, drifting through the air like sweet birdsong, flowing like water in a mountain stream. A gentle lullaby so welcome to his ears. “Why are you still here? It’s almost midnight.”

“I…I was waiting for you to wake up,” he replied, hoping she couldn’t hear the tremble in his voice, sense the fluttering in his chest. But of course she did; she was so _intelligent and observant and oh God was there a single part of her that wasn’t perfect?_

He swallowed, pushing down on the swelling warmth once more, forcing away the waver in his voice with a mental shove. She really, _really_ didn’t need to know about this. “As the lieutenant of our patrol unit, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my fellow officers. May I walk you home, Kym?” 

Her eyes glittered with amusement, and for a moment the cold trickles of apprehension wove through his heart. _She knows, she knows, I’m done for._

But she merely smiled, grabbing ahold of his outstretched hand, and Will fought back the rapid staccato of his heart, praying that she couldn’t feel the tremor that threatened to surface at the sudden warmth of her palm against his.

“Of course, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this was pretty hard to write. I wrote most of it in a day, then got stuck on it for a couple weeks. I had both writer’s block and artist’s block, actually; it was pretty terrible, lmao.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And here, have some shameless promo of [the Webtoon itself](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621) as well as [the official Discord (join our chaos!)](https://discord.gg/MRyCG3)


End file.
